Architectural panels of various types are found extensively in commercial and public buildings. Such panels are used for dividing large open spaces into smaller semi-private rooms, creating hallways or corridors, providing a guard for steps and walkways, and generally for creating restricted areas or passageways. The architectural panels are usually one-half inch in thickness and about three to four feet in height. They can have a length of a few feet as when used to create a station area or several feet as when used to form a corridor.
A common problem with any architectural panel which does not extend from wall to wall or from floor to ceiling is how to hold the panel in a fixed position. An installed panel will necessarily be subjected to substantial forces due to normal use and accidental bumpings. Any mounting means system used for holding the panels must be sturdy enough to make the panels substantially immovable in response to lateral forces incurred during use. The means must be such that, it, per se, is not expensive and there is no substantial labor cost involved with its utilization. At the same time, any mounting means which is open to view must have a pleasing appearance.
Certain architectural panels can be bolted directly to the floor with the use of right angle braces. Most known panels, though, have been installed with a support base system. A support base with panel receiving means such as a channel is bolted to the floor. Next, a panel is positioned in the channel of the base and secured thereto by the use of means such as an expanding grout material. Additional panels can be installed adjoining the first panel to create virtually any length structure desired. These systems do securely hold the panels in a fixed position. However, there is a substantial amount of time involved in adding the grout material and cleaning up any excess. Additionally, the expanding grout material can not be used in support bases which are installed on a sloping surface due to the material's slow set-up time and tendency to flow.
Known support base systems are not able to hold the panels in adjustable height positions. That is, the panels are installed in the base system without any height adjustment possible to account for an uneven floor surface or a desired design feature. Any unevenness in the floor surface in effect is transferred to the architectural panel's top edge and can be very noticeable.
Another drawback associated with known support base systems for architectural panels is encountered when an individual panel is damaged and must be replaced. A substantial amount of labor must be expended to remove the panel from its base. Adjoining panels in the same base system may also be damaged in the process.
There has now been developed a support base system for architectural panels which is useful for readily installing the panels. The support base system is capable of holding the panels in adjustable height positions which are securely fixed, yet can readily be removed or further adjusted if desired.